Pontoon boats typically include a deck extending between a pair of spaced-apart and substantially parallel pontoons, with a helm, seats, furniture, etc., within a fenced area atop the deck, and one or more propulsion means. In general, pontoon boats do not include any enclosed areas providing privacy over an extended period of time and/or protection from the weather.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a habitable enclosure, e.g., a cuddy cabin, for pontoon boats.